1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus, such as slot machine, pachinko machine or other gaming apparatus, which comprise a variable display means to variably display symbols required for a game and a controller to control the varying of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an aforementioned type of gaming apparatus, a slot machine which comprises a stopping means to stop varying of the display, as so-called “pachi-slo” gaming apparatus is known. FIG. 1 shows a conventional pachi-slo gaming apparatus X.
The pachi-slo gaming apparatus X comprises, three reels 104 to 106, which variably display a plurality of symbols, in display windows 101 to 103 on a face panel 100, and a variable display unit configured with reel stop buttons 107 to 109, to stop the reels 104 to 106. If a prescribed symbol combination lines up on the variable display unit, a return is given to a player of the pachi-slo gaming apparatus X.
Further, winning lines, which relate to nine (9) symbols formed by three (3) rows× three (3) lines are printed on a front side of the face panel 100. These winning lines are a one medal winning line 111 in the middle, which becomes active if one medal is inserted, two medal winning lines 112a, 112b, which become additionally active if two medals arc inserted, and three medal winning lines 113a, 113b, which become additionally active if three medals are inserted. In FIG. 1, the pachi-slo gaming apparatus X also has a game token insertion slot 114 configured to accept a game token (e.g., medal or coin) and a start lever 115 configured to start a game.
Incidentally, regarding the variable display unit, besides the above mechanical type using the reels 104 to 106, there is also a display unit which can variably display symbols using a liquid crystal display (LCD), etc.
As for procedure of playing game, a game is started by insertion of a game token into the game token insertion slot 114. The controller then controls the variable display unit to spin the reels 104 to 106 according to an operation of the start lever 115 by the player, and symbols are then variably displayed.
The variably displayed symbols stop automatically after a certain period of time or stop according to an operation of the reel stop buttons 107 to 109 so as to stop spinning of the reels 104 to 106 one after the other. As a result, if symbols on the reels 104 to 106 appeared within the display windows 101 to 103 reach a certain combination (winning combination), game tokens are paid out so that a return can be given to the player.
The aforementioned pachi-slo gaming apparatus X has a plurality of winning modes. Specifically, in a case where the player wins a prescribed prize, in addition to a single payout of medals, a game state is transferred to an advantageous state for the player for a certain period of time rather than the normal game state. As for such prizes, there are a big bonus (hereinafter referred to as “BB”), which allows a certain number of games serving relatively a bigger return to the player, and a regular bonus (hereinafter referred to as “RB”), which allows a certain number of games serving relatively a smaller return to the player.
Further, in the pachi-slo gaming apparatus X, a combination of symbols that lines up along the active winning lines 111 to 113 (hereinafter referred to as “active line”) is internally sampled (hereinafter referred to as “internal sampling”), and winning is determined based on the result of internal sampling and a timing when the player performs a stopping operation by pushing of the reel stop buttons 107 to 109.
In other words, in order to win a prize which medals or coins are paid out, it is necessary that winning as a result of internal sampling (hereinafter referred to as “internally winning”) and that the player performs the stopping operation at a timing that allows lining up of the combination corresponding to the prize acquired by internally winning (hereinafter referred to as “internally winning prize”) along the active line(s).
It means that even if the internally winning is achieved, the prize is not awarded in a case where the timing of the stopping operation is not appropriate. Therefore, a technique of performing the stopping operation in a timely manner (which is called “see-and-push” and which intervention of player's technique is high) is required, and such a type of pachi-slo gaming apparatus has become major today.
Regarding such a type of pachi-slo gaming apparatus, various techniques have been recently proposed to display the symbols as well as the winning lines 111 to 113 on the face panel 100 in order to improve attractiveness and to ease identification of the winning prizes.
For example, in the gaming apparatus described in the Japanese patent publication No. H4-220276, three pairs of LCD shutters are placed in a row in front of a display window corresponding to the three reels and displaying a winning symbol combination at completion of the game. On the other hand, the gaming apparatus activates the LCD shutter to conceal corresponding to the six rest positions that display non-winning symbols so as to display only the winning symbol combination.
Further, in the gaming apparatus described in the Japanese patent publication No. P2000-350805, an information display panel having some transparency is placed on the rear or close to the rear of the face panel and is configured with a matrix display unit enabling display by a dotted pattern using dots formed by a plurality of lines and columns. Moreover, the information display panel is configured by a transparent electronic luminescent (EL) panel in order to display characters and symbols, etc. on the panel by a dotted pattern.
However, in the gaming apparatus comprising the above described LCD shutters (i.e., Japanese patent publication No. H4-220276), although the winning symbol combination can be clearly displayed by concealment of the non-winning symbols, a lot of winning lines including lines that are not active are continuously displayed. It is therefore difficult to view the symbols on the respective reels. Further, it is required to additionally integrate a variety of indication lamps and indicators, etc., which causes the structure of the gaming apparatus to become complex.
Further, in the gaming apparatus comprising the information display panel (i.e., Japanese patent publication No P2000-350805), although display of only the active lines and various information including images for entertainment can be accomplished, is the symbols of the respective reels are viewed through the dotted pattern because the information display panel is transparent.
Accordingly, it is a problem that both the images for entertainment and the symbols of the respective reels may not be displayed clearly.